powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt11 Ep14: "Being Human"
Chpt11 Ep14: "Being Human" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' The episode begins at the bunker's main hall during the moment Hunter and Kurt find out about the shocking revelation revealed by Chuck how he's no longer "God" and how Amara is the one who will soon take his place. Kurt Does Amara know this? About her actually being the next God? Chuck No, she doesn't. Hunter Wait, wait. So how did you manage to create "all this" if she holds half of your powers? Chuck With the remaining lifeforce I have left in me. The more I decide to use the powers I once had, the more the life in me whithers away slowly. That's why I couldn't interfere with many things that happened on this Earth. Kurt But you actually did. You made us, the Power Rangers. Chuck With little power I had. You know, this "Chuck disguise" or Zordon aren't the only forms I took up. There were many out there I posed as their lord and god. From creating other gods and demi-gods throughout various religions. Hunter Then why take up a form as simple as this "Chuck" persona? Why not just reveal your true form. Chuck Trust me, it'd literally bliden your sight away. Hunter Oh. Chuck Ok, guys. We need to focus back on locating Amara now. So, what do guys have? Hunter and Kurt then looks at one another. Hunter Well, we got nothing. We were hoping that you'd be able to find her for us. Chuck I actually tried. Somehow Amara warded herself specifically against me. Kurt But she's been looking for you for months. That doesn't make any sense if she's the one hiding from you now. Hunter Then how about Lucifer? You know she has him, right Chuck? Chuck Yes, I know. And, I can't sense him either anywhere on the planet. Hunter Then where the heck are we supposed to start? Chuck Well. Just in the matter of time. I've always had faith in you two. You guys just need patience. Say, uh, where's the guest room around this place? I could use a shower. Kurt it's, um... just down the hallway – the fourth door on the left. Chuck Ah, perfect. Let me know if you guys find any leads on my daughter. Chuck pats the duo's shoulders and gets up to head towards the hallway as the Hunter and Kurt are left in a bit of confusion. In Amara's lair, she's shown to still be torturing Lucifer. She tells him that she's not only torturing him for their father's whereabouts, but also for the harm Lucifer's inflicted upon Kurt during his time in the cage with him. Lucifer Ah, is that what all this is about? For I did to Kurt in Hell? How did you even know about that? Amara I knew everything about him the moment he held the mark. Lucifer (chuckles) Talk about a crazy obessed fangirl you are. Amara then uses her dark powers to further inflict further damage upon Lucifer. He then continues to taunt her by then comparing her and their father, pointing out the ways she doesn't compare and reminding her that while she may beat him, she will never be him. Frustrated by his taunting, Amara gestures angrily at him and he passes out. She then walks out of her lair and senses something. She then begins to focus on using her powers. Elsewhere, in a quiet neighborhood during the evening, a fog then appears similar to those before that hit the town that Hunter and Kurt were trapped in. People are then running out of their homes and clutching their throats then falls dead on the floor. Then, an older man with white hair comes out of his home to see what is happening though it doesn't seem to affect him. Then suddenly, he looks up and then is struck by a bolt of lightning then passes out. The following morning at the bunker, Hunter and Kurt are at it trying to find any leads on Amara. Kurt asks where Chuck is and Hunter says that he's been in the shower all night and refused to leave his room. Kurt then wonders why Chuck/God would ever need to shower. Though Hunter doesn't care then asks why Kurt's asking for Chuck. Kurt then mentions that he's found a possible lead about the similar event that happened to them when the fog had them trapped in the town a couple days ago and now it has hit a nearby neighborhood in the state. Hunter and Kurt then decides to head out to investigate it. The following hour they arrive at a police station in Simi Valley, California and interviews the man , Donatello, who survived the fog the following evening. The man recounts the night and says that when he went outside, he witnessed his neighbors suddenly going out of their homes and dropping dead on the ground due to the fog. He then was struck by bolt of lightning as he felt like his head exploded, not with pain but with knowledge. Seeing things he's never known before he suddenly knew all coming to him. He then mentions of seeing a long line of visions of destruction and death....and a woman in a black dress. Hunter and Kurt then looks at one another and realizes what the man is talking about. They then decide to leave the interegation room to discuss what's going on. Hunter You get that this is all sounding familiar, right? Kurt Yeah, yeah. Like when Kevin found out he was a prophet. So, what, this guy's the new prophet? Hunter I guess, but I thought Crowley rounded up all the future prophets and tried to kill them? Kurt But we rescued them and Donatello wasn't a part of that, but, yeah, it's possible Crowley missed a few. And, obviously, he had no idea he was next in line after Kevin, so. Hunter Maybe Amara was trying to kill the new prophet--- Kurt ---while Chuck was activating the next prophet in line. Hunter (scoffs) So it turns out he is helping us. Elsewhere, Metatron is sitting in a bar reading who's just finished reading Chuck's autobiography. He then gets a concerned look on his face after having to read from it. From the bar's TV set, a news report is shown about the deadly fog disaster from the town and the most recent and then sees Hunter and Kurt in the background of the footage. He then gives them a call. Driving on the road, Hunter and Kurt are now with the old man, Donatello, and tries to explain what really happened to him. At the same time, Hunter's phone rings and answers it to be Metatron. He says he noticed they should be in touch with Chuck by now and says he has some information for them. Hunter tells him to just say it over the phone, but Metatron insists they meet him in person. As soon as he hangs up, they get back to talking with Donatello. Donatello But I---I can't be a prophet. I'm an atheist and a chemist! I-I believe in molecules, not God. Hunter All right, well, we're pretty sure that prophets don't even know they're in the game until they've actually been chosen by God, so... Donatello I was picked by God? Kurt Where you're now being targeted by his daughter. Donatello He has family? Kurt Yeah. And she wants him gone so she and her uncle, The Darkness, can annihilate the universe. That's the current headline. Donatello What? Hunter And since she's trying to kill you, we're hoping you can help us find her so we can get rid of her. Donatello then becomes frantic and tries to jump out of the car but to no avail after having to lock the doors. He says he can't do this. Though Hunter says they need him. Donatello then suddenly becomes quiet. Kurt then wonders what got Donatello to calm down. He says he thinks he's sensing something though not sure what and wonders if it's really "Him" (Chuck/God). They then return back to the bunker and sees Chuck back as well and is eating Chinese takeout and watching some videos on the laptop. Kurt then walks in and tells Chuck they think they found the next prophet. To which Chuck responds, "Neat-o". Kurt looks at Chuck in confussion as to way Chuck's acting this way. Hunter then comes in and brings Donatello down at the bunker, telling him it's safe. Chuck greets him though Donatello is a bit stunned having to meet God. Hunter tells Donatello not to overdo it. Chuck then asks if Donatello is on board. He says he was an atheist not until now. Though Chuck expected skepticism because he did made sure humans had free will. As Chuck begins to talk Donatello through about being a prophet. Hunter gestures to Kurt to leave the bunker for a moment. Later that evening, Sam and Kurt walk in at the bar to meet with Metatron. He offers them drinks but they refuse as since they're only there to hear what he has to say when he spoke to Hunter over the phone about it. Metatron asks if Chuck is really going to help out in getting rid of his own daughter. Hunter tells him that Chuck agreed that he'll help them take down Amara. Metatron wants to know if those were the EXACT words Chuck used. Hunter says, "pretty much". Though Metatron reveals that Chuck IS planning on confronting his daughter, but he's not going to take her down. He's going to sacrifice himself and let Amara do whatever she wants to him. Metatron then hands over God's autobiography manuscript. And says it's not an autobiography, it's a suicide note, all in God's own words. Hunter and Kurt are left in disbelief by all this. The following day, Kurt alone arranges to have a talk with Chuck. They meet at a park as Chuck watches in joy over some children playing at a sandbox nearby. Chuck Just look at them, endlessly optimistic. The wind blows over their tower, they rebuild it. Gosh, always gets me. Kurt If you really care about us, then why are you bailing? When you confront Amara, you're gonna give yourself up to her? Chuck (sighs) Metatron. Loose lips. But if you think that's a dick move, why do you care? Kurt Because before you went M.I.A... you did a lot. Chuck Thank you. And what you call giving myself up, I call strategy. Kurt (scoffs) W-wait. Is that way your posing as "Chuck"? You're living the last of your days being human? How is death in the hands of your own daughter a strategy? Chuck I know her. And she wants me. Kurt Yeah, but I still don't understand how – how dying is a – a blueprint for success. Chuck I won't be dying. She'll have me locked up in some dimension just the way I did to her. I trade myself for... everything I created. You and the rest will live on. Kurt How can you guarantee that? Look the Amara that I know is... a mountain of – of pissed off. I mean, she spent a – a gazillion years in solitary with your brother. The only thing she's thinking is – is it's her turn. Chuck And I'll give it to her, as long as she accepts the deal. Kurt The deal? Sh-she's gonna eliminate you, and then she going to release The Darkness and wipe out everything that you've ever created. She's told me this personally. (sighs) You started this. You started all of this, but does that give you the right to end it? I think you owe us more than that. Chuck And I already have...to you. It's why I ordered to have you saved from perdition all those years ago. And the many chances I've given you to be alive. Kurt W-wha. What do you mean? Chuck Perhaps there is just one thing I forgot to explain before Hunter interrupted me. Here, I'll give you an exclusive front row seat. Chuck then shifts the entire scene to the pocket dimension that he and Amara were hidden from his brother. The vision shows Chuck/God using his powers for something after giving life to Amara. Chuck Amara wasn't the only creation I was working on after giving life to her. I knew that she'd need someone to be there for her. The flashback reveals God constructing....THE VERY FIRST HUMAN SOUL! Kurt What were you working on? Chuck (smiles) You... Kurt becomes wide-eyed and in complete shock. Kurt W-wait, I---I'm--- Chuck Yes. You were the very first human I was constructing. It's why you share a special bond with Amara. You and her....were supposed to be Adam and Eve and give birth to the rest of humanity. Kurt's face is in pure shock as Chuck reveals this to him. Kurt N-no, I---I can't be. I'm just, some guy who was chosen to be a Ranger. I---I'm not even from this Earth--- Chuck Which is why I created an Earth where the supernatural doesn't exist. Because when I thought it was the right moment to finally bring you to life, that yellow-eyed demon just got in the way in the wrong time. So I gave you another chance of life on another Earth and see where you'd lead your path until you were truly chosen by your ranger power. There is only one you throughout the known Omniverse, same goes with Amara. You two, were meant to be with each other. Kurt Everything---that I've been through. Is that why I'm still alive after all these years? To just be with Amara? But w-why put me through all that suffering and pain I had to endure along with my brother? Chuck Because I knew the two of you would somehow be able to make it through all of it. No matter what. Chuck puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Chuck And because you two.....are a better version than me and my brother could ever be. Kurt is then touched by this as he shows some emotion after hearing this from Chuck. Meanwhile at the bunker, Hunter has setup a meeting with Donatello as well as having to invite Metatron along with them. Hunter informs them that if Chuck's plan to turn himself to Amara, then he thinks it's time to make their move in trying to get rid of her before she can get to Chuck. Though Metatron asks if Kurt knows about this. Though he doesn't and that's why he's talking with Chuck at the moment to use him as a diversion without their knowledge. Hunter then asks Metatron if he's brought the one thing he asked for before letting him in the bunker and says he does have it. Metatron then takes out an old scroll and mentions that he doesn't know if it'll work. But it's the same words that God uttered to activate the mark on Amara in order to vanquish her and The Darkness. Hunter then tells Donatello if he could sense Chuck's presence, then he should be able to do the same for Chuck's daughter. Hunter then has everyone ride in the Impala and they drive off as they use Donatello as their navigator. Back at the park... Kurt So what are you going to do now? Just wait until we find your daughter so you can turn yourself over to her? Chuck You know what, I'll think about it now. If you can give me a few days, then maybe we can come up with another plan. You head back to the bunker. I'll catch up with you guys later. Kurt Well, alright then. Kurt then leaves the bench that Chuck is sitting at as he continues watching the children playing in the sandbox, knowing the type of good creation that he's done. On the road, Donatello begins to feel a presence of power similar to Chuck and gives Hunter various directions to follow up until they arrive at an abandoned facility. Possibly being the hideout of Amara's. As soon as they make their way inside, they spot no one else but Lucifer/Castiel. Still bloodied and tied up on a railing, but no sign of Amara. Meanwhile as Kurt is walking back to the bunker, he begins to sense something. As soon as he turns, AMARA is there. She tells him that she's missed him and says that they need to have a talk. She then teleports one another in the middle of a forest to avoid anyone interfering between them. Amara It's great seeing you again, Kurt. This---place, this world hasn't been especially easy for you and I has it? So why not at least consider my offer? Kurt I know this world is flawed. But I am not ready to say goodbye to it just yet. Amara But one way or the other, you will. It's inevitable. My father won't be able to stop me this time, because he'll never amount to his own brother, The Darkness. So Kurt, just, give up your humanity and become boundless within me. At Amara's lair, Hunter becomes frustrated since Amara is to no avail on sight and asks Donatello what power he was sensing. Though he thought it be Amara's but rather it's Lucifer's instead. Back in the forest... Kurt You're right. I am drawn to you. And I can't control it. Amara Then why fight it? What you're feeling is that I am the end of your struggle. Something stops you. Keeps you from having it all. Amara then strokes her hand across Kurt's cheeks as he closes his eyes. In her lair, the trio decides to rescue Lucifer for now and try to locate Amara another time. Back to Amara and Kurt. As Amara has her touch on Kurt, she then senses something. Amara T-there's something different about you. You---you've already seen him, haven't you? Kurt then becomes tensed and tries to hide the fact that he's already met with Chuck/God. Kurt N-no, I---- Amara You've---already spoken with my father! He appeared to you! Kurt No--no, it's not like that. Amara Oh, yes it is. Maybe it wasn't Lucifer that I needed after all to get my father's attention----it was YOU! Kurt No, Amara, please. What ever your gonna do to him, just please....take me instead. Amara Ok, Kurt...if you insist. Kurt becomes wide-eyed and then she uses her power to teleport Kurt elsewhere as he decides to trade his life over God's. Amara then manages to overhear Hunter, Metatron and Donatello rescuing Lucifer from her hideout and then grows an angered look. At the hideout, the trio manages to get a barely conscious Lucifer out of his chains and they try to carry him out of the area. Then Donatello suddenly senses a "huge" presence of power making it's way back to the hideout. Hunter saying it must be Amara and says they have no time to confront her and must leave the area at once. Then suddenly Metatron tells them to go and that he'll stay behind to stall Amara. Hunter agrees to this by giving him a nod and so he, Donatello and Lucifer rides in the Impala and they drive off. Metatron then re-enters the hideout and cuts his own palm and draws a sigil in his own blood on the floor and begins to perform the ritual to try and banish Amara with the manuscript he acquired. Black smoke then appearce before him and AMARA emerges from it. She then strides towards Metatron and confronts him with a displeased look on her face. Amara So your responsible for Kurt's death in the past---- She then suddenly stops and notices the sigil that Metatron has drawn out. Amara (scoffs) You really think that's going to work? Metatron then chants the words on the manuscript and slams his hand on the sigil then a huge blastwave of white light hits Amara. Within seconds as the light fades away....AMARA still stands there unharmed. Metatron then grows a worried look on his face as his plan failed. Amara This is for Kurt.... Amara then reaches out her hand to summon clouds of her dark power and surrounds it all over Metatron as it slowly sucks the life out him. He screams in agony and then the dark clouds surrounds and implodes him, Amara being able to reduce Metatron into nothingness. As Hunter is speeding away in the Impala with Lucifer and Donatello, Amara suddenly appears in the middle of the road. Hunter tries to pull away but the tires just squeal and spin as she's preventing them from getting away. Amara declares, "You humans really aren't worth sparing". She then spreads her arms out about to summon her dark powers to implode them next. But suddenly, the scene completely shifts as the Impala has dropped inside the bunker garage of the bunker. Everyone is confused as Hunter gets out and walks down the hall to find out that they're really back at the base. He then helps Donatello with halling Lucifer down to the main hall and has him sit down as he's still weakend. He then tells Donatello that they'll have to try and hide Lucifer elsewhere in the base though Donatello says it's too late and senses that Chuck has already came back. And so, as Chuck enters from the entrance, he gets a complete shock look on his face as he sees Hunter and Don along with Lucifer in the main hall of the base. Chuck I-is that? Hunter then becomes slightly nervous. Hunter Yeah, um. There's something we have to tell you--- Chuck then suddenly teleports right next to Lucifer as he tries to tend to his wounds. Chuck Oh, what has Amara done to you, my son. Chuck then places his hand over Lucifer's forehead and in a flash of white light, Lucifer's vessel is completely healed as Chuck stumbles back a bit, having to use more of his powers to heal his archangel son. Hunter Woah, woah, hey. Take it easy. Hunter catches Chuck and sets him down on a chair to recover a bit. Lucifer then gains conscousness and sees his father sitting across him. Lucifer You---you've changed. Chuck (chuckles) I can say the same about you, son. Lucifer Don't call me that. Hunter then wonders around and then says; Hunter Hey, where's Kurt at? Chuck I told him that I'd meet him back here. Hunter then realizes. Hunter Oh no---you think that--- Lucifer It's too late (gets up). Amara has got Kurt now. Hunter then grows a disbelief look now having to lose Kurt while his plan at taking out Amara failed. Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse